Io & Daibiore: Episodio I
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: Un chileno. Un argentino. Juntos por un solo partido de fútbol. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ahí? No yaoi. Se aceptan comentarios. (Nota: Para los que se confundieron sobre quién es Daibiore, lean el fic para entender)


**Io y Daibiore: Copa América 2015**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Daibiore es un personaje original, pero es simplemente una fusión entre Daidalos y Albiore de Cefeo, los maestros de Shun de Andrómeda en el manga y en el anime, respectivamente. Todo le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es la reacción de dos personajes ficticios a un hecho de la vida real. El fic se basa en eso, por eso cumple las reglas del sitio, ya que no es un fic protagonizado por celebridades. Hay hechos de la vida real, pero el fic se basa en la reacción de los personajes ya mencionados a estos hechos.**

 **Nota de Autor: Muy buenas a todos, aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic. Partiendo desde ahora, les digo que esto no va a ser humor cómo Batalla Dorada, o Caballeros de Repuesto, o Un Simple Juego. Este fic será un poco más serio. Este fic nace tras pensar en cómo reaccionarían Io y Daibiore viendo los partidos entre sus respectivas selecciones. Este es el inicio de una trilogía. Hoy día es el partido Chile-Argentina por la Copa América Centenario. Ya que ya es el día del partido, voy a subir esto rápido y me voy a dormir. De acuerdo esta trilogía empezará con la final de Copa América del año pasado, seguirá con el anterior partido de las Clasificatorias y termina con el partido de hoy día. Espero que les guste.**

 **Start the fic!**

La vida en el Inframundo era bastante más agradable de lo que Daibiore e Io pensaban. Pero, con la derrota de Hades, Atena y Poseidón lograron sacar a sus ejércitos del Inframundo. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que Poseidón ayudó a Atena por buena voluntad? No, lo hizo para sacar su ejército del Inframundo. Gracias a eso, Poseidón y Atena habían firmado un acuerdo de paz. No se agradaban entre si, pero ahora tanto Io cómo Daibiore estaban de vuelta en el mundo real.

Ambos habían envejecido. Daibiore ya tenía algunas canas a sus 44 años, pero no se veía nada mal. De hecho, Daibiore había entregado a June en su boda con Shun hacía ya veinte años, provocando varias infidelidades imaginarias de las invitadas ya casadas.

Io por otra parte, teñía todas las canas que le salían, conservándose bastante bien, desde la última vez que los dos se habían visto, que había sido en la boda de Baian con Tetis. Ahora tendrian que ver el Chile-Argentina por la Copa América.

Ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien con el otro. Pero, promesas eran promesas. Una promesa grupal entre todos los miembros de los ejércitos de Atena, Poseidón y Hades. La mejor reunión fue en el Grecia-Japón de la Copa del Mundo en Brasil del 2014. Ya que casi todos se juntaron a ver un partido que fue un bodrio, pero la organización de los griegos y japoneses al juntarse, había valido ver esos 90 minutos de basura. O eso habían escuchado Io y Daibiore, ya que al ser chileno y argentino, respectivamente, ninguno había sido invitado y tampoco querían ir.

Daibiore e Io habían seguido la Copa América por separado.

 _Io viendo la Copa América..._

"¡Vamos, que se viene el gol!" dijo Io durante los primeros minutos, en los cuales Chile había desatado una presión infernal sobre la selección ecuatoriana, pero sin poder concretar las ocasiones que se creaban.

"¡Alexis, por la chucha! ¡Ahueonao, tenís que mandarla al arco, no afuera!" gritó Io en la primera ocasión(al minuto de juego)

Traductor Io-Español: "¡Alexis, maldita sea! ¡Idiota, tienes que mandar la pelota al arco, no afuera!"

Estos gritos contra los jugadores de su propia selección se extendieron a Valdivia, Vidal y a Isla, que también se habían perdido oportunidades de gol.

Io siguió con sus gritos hasta el minuto 65 de partido.

Io se río.

"¡Ahueonao! ¡Pa' que echa' abajo a Vidal si el weón andaba saliendo!" le dedicó a un ecuatoriano que había agarrado a Vidal en el área mientras salía. Algo dudoso el penal, pero el penal ya estaba cobrado.

Traductor Io-Español: "¡Idiota! ¡Para que tira para abajo a Vidal si él iba saliendo!"

De cualquier manera, esto provocó un penal que el mismo Vidal convirtió en gol.

"¡Eso conchetumare! ¡Por fin cayó el gol!" festejó Io.

Traductor Io-Español: "¡Eso, mierda! ¡Por fin llegó el gol!"

Esta alegría no le duró mucho a Io, puesto que casi le da un ataque cardíaco cuándo Valencia estrelló el balón contra el travesaño del pórtico protegido por Bravo y casi le da el empate a Ecuador.

"¡Chucha! ¡Nos salvó el palo! ¡Puta, o sea, igual, una vez que le toque a los demás y no a nosotros! ¡El palo de Pinilla, weón, esa weá era gol!" se lamentó Io, recordando el mundial de Brasil del año anterior.

Traductor Io-Español: "¡Mierda! ¡Nos salvó el palo! ¡Puta, o sea, igual una vez que le toque a los demás y no a nosotros! ¡El palo de Pinilla, weón,(en esta ocasión no hay traducción ya que Io lo ocupa como lamento) esa jugada era gol."

Para el mundial de Brasil, Io había visto los partidos de Chile junto a Shura y a Aldebarán. Claro, eso para los partidos de Chile contra España y Brasil, respectivamente. Io tuvo que consolar a Shura, que había llorado con las derrotas de su país contra Holanda y Chile. Para el partido contra Australia, Io celebró solo. Contra Holanda...90 minutos de Io despotricando en contra del árbitro en lenguaje bastante soez.

Contra Brasil fue más difícil. A los veinte minutos, Io despotricaba contra Gonzalo Jara, quién, al parecer de Io, había marcado un gol en propia puerta. El árbitro los consideraba gol de David Luiz, pero Io seguía viendo la interferencia de Jara en esta jugada. Minutos después, Io alababa a Alexis por haber emparejado las cosas. Aldebarán, por otro lado, sufría cada vez que Chile se aproximaba o Brasil desperdiciaba una oportunidad.

En el minuto 119 del partido, Io se lamentaba. Chile, a través de Mauricio Pinilla había tenido una oportunidad inmejorable. El delantero chileno había lanzado el balón contra la portería brasileña, fuera del alcance de Julio César, el portero brasileño, pero el balón había golpeado el travesaño. Esto llevó a que la suerte de las selecciones chilena y brasileña se decidiera a través de penales.

David Luiz marcó para Brasil.

Pinilla pateó arrastrado al centro. Fácil para detener. Así ocurrió.

Willian desperdició la oportunidad de darle más ventaja a Brasil.

Afortunadamente para Brasil, Alexis Sánchez también desperdició su tiro, disparando a la derecha del portero, tiro que fue detenido.

Marcelo marcó también para Brasil, adelantando más a los cariocas.

Por fortuna, para Io, que para entonces despotricaba con todo contra todos, Charles Aránguiz dio una clase sobre cómo patear un penal, lanzando un misil que Julio César no logró ni ver.

Aldebarán reaccionó mal después de que Hulk disparara al mismo lado en el que Bravo se lanzaba en cada penal(a su izquierda)

"Hay que ser bien weón pa' eso. El idiota ve que Bravo se tira siempre pal' mismo lado y tira pa' allá." dijo Io.

Traductor Io-Español: "Hay que ser bien idiota para eso. El idiota ve que Bravo se tira siempre para el mismo lado y tira para allá."

Aldebarán asintió, pero casi le da un ataque después de que Marcelo Díaz emparejara la serie.

El ritmo cardíaco de Aldebarán volvió a la normalidad cuándo Neymar marcó.

Io no reaccionó bien tras ver que detrás del balón se colocaba Gonzalo Jara.

"¡¿Que hace ese weón ahí?! No, él no, por favor. Que pateé Mena o Gutiérrez, a ese weón no le he visto el pelo, que haga algo ahora, pero Jara no." se quejó Io.

Jara pateó... y la pelota pegó en el vertical derecho.

"¡Conchetumare! ¡Jara, por la chucha! ¡Retírate del fútbol, weón!" exclamó Io.

Traductor Io-Español: "¡La concha de tu madre! ¡Jara, maldita sea! ¡Retírate del fútbol, imbécil!

"Tranquilo, Io. Son cosas del fútbol. Ya vas a ver que la próxima pueden ganar ustedes." dijo Aldebarán, consolando a Io, al que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

De cualquier manera Io festejó cuando Chile pilló a la selección ecuatoriana mal parada en un contragolpe.

"¡Vamos, Alexis! ¡Corre que te pillan!" gritó Io emocionado.

Io saltó feliz cuando Chile marcó el segundo gol.

Io se molestó un poco cuando expulsaron a Matías Fernández por segunda tarjeta amarilla, pero no tanto como para que le arruinara la fiesta del triunfo.

Io hizo una rabieta tras ver el Chile-México con Dio de Mosca. Chile había jugado una primera parte espantosa, pero en la que, a base de jerarquía había logrado empatar a dos goles. En el segundo tiempo, Chile había arrollado a la selección mexicana, pero un guarda líneas de cierto país al norte de Chile, le anuló dos tantos a la selección chilena. Goles que Io vio, uno anulado correctamente y el otro mal anulado. De cualquier manera, este encuentro finalizaría con un empate. Io festejo cuando Chile goleó por cinco tantos a cero a Bolivia(con insultos mitad en broma, mitad en serio hacia Vidal, por chocar su Ferrari entre el partido contra México y el encuentro contra la selección boliviana)

Luego festejaría tras un complicado partido contra la selección uruguaya, en el que tras ochenta minutos de una férrea defensa, la selección chilena logró sobrepasar a la defensa uruguaya, marcando un gol. Debido a que Uruguay había pasado el encuentro defendiendose, con solo diez minutos, no había más que hacer.

Un día después del partido, Daibiore había confrontado a Io por la acción de Gonzalo Jara, que usando dos dedos de su mano derecha, los introdujo en...bueno, algo que no se puede decir sin tener que cambiar la calificación de esta historia a M.

"¡Tu selección juega sucio!" le espetó Daibiore.

"No me vengai' con weás, Daibiore. Uruguay nos ha hecho esas weás una y mil veces. Ustedes también, pa' que andar con weás ¿Pero ahora que la hace un chileno te quejai'?" le respondió Io.

Traductor Io-Español: "No me vengas con estupideces, Daibiore. Uruguay nos ha hecho esas cosas una y mil veces. Ustedes también, para que no decirlo. ¿Pero ahora que la hace un chileno, te quejas?"

"¿Justificas jugar sucio por cosas del pasado?" preguntó Daibiore.

"Entiende, weón. La weá que hizo Jara está mal, pero no pueden ser tan care'raja cómo pa' quejarse de eso siendo que siguen haciendo esas weás." explicó Io.

Traductor Io-Español: "Entiende, idiota. Lo que hizo Jara está mal, pero no pueden ser tan hipócritas para quejarse de eso siendo que siguen haciendo esas cosas."

"De acuerdo, eso te lo concedo." dijo Daibiore.

Luego, Io festejó la victoria sobre Perú en un partido muy raro, en el que Io se cuestionó todas las reglas del fútbol. Un tipo golpeando a otro con una patada en la espalda. Eso recibió tarjeta roja. Un gol en clara posición de adelanto, validado. Un gol hermoso y legítimo, anulado.

Así llegó Io de Escila a la final de Copa América.

Ahora vamos a ver la otra cara de la moneda.

 _Daibiore viendo la Copa América..._

Daibiore tenia confianza en su selección. La selección argentina llegaba con nombres de temer, con ganas de vengar la derrota argentina en la final de la Copa del Mundo de Brasil contra Alemania.

Daibiore era fanático del fútbol desde pequeño. Aunque su maestro, Marcos de Casiopeia, detestaba el fútbol y le prohibía ver el fútbol, a escondidas, Daibiore escuchaba los partidos de su querido Arsenal de Sarandí. Otros niños preferían a River Plate o a Boca Juniors, pero Daibiore siempre era hincha acérrimo de Arsenal de Sarandí. Daibiore festejó desde la Isla Andrómeda el triunfo de Arsenal de Sarandí en la Copa Sudamericana. Ver a su equipo levantar ese trofeo, aunque fuera desde muy lejos, lo llenó de emociones.

Daibiore confiaba en su selección. Con un grupo así, no resultaría tan complicado. En el peor de los casos, en la mente de Daibiore, vencerían a Paraguay, empatarían contra Uruguay y golearían a Jamaica sin piedad. Si, ese era el peor caso para Daibiore. La eliminación en fase de grupos no era considerable. Con 7 puntos, aún clasificarían en primer lugar, o en segundo, dependiendo de la diferencia de goles del otro que pudiera conseguir 7 puntos.

Ninguno de los partidos siguió este pensamiento.

Argentina empató con Paraguay, con un gol de último minuto de Lucas Barrios, para marcar el dos a dos en un encuentro que Argentina ganaba dos a cero con goles de Agüero y Messi antes de que terminaran los primeros 45 minutos. Daibiore sufrió debido a este revés.

Luego, siguió un triunfo contra Uruguay. Agüero marcó de cabeza y por alguna razón inexplicable, el premio del mejor jugador fue para Messi. Daibiore le hubiera dado el premio a Agüero.

La gran sorpresa para Daibiore fue que Jamaica saliera del Estadio Sausalito de Viña del Mar sin llevarse cuatro o más goles. De no ser por el tempranero gol de Gonzalo Higuaín, no habrían logrado ganar. De cualquier manera, 7 puntos y el primer lugar del Grupo B.

Daibiore sufrió en los cuartos de final.

Un partido aburrido entre Colombia y Argentina se transformó en una lotería, decidida por penales.

James Rodríguez inició la serie marcándole un gol a Sergio Romero, dándole la ventaja a Colombia y un ataque de nervios a Daibiore.

Lionel Messi empató a un gol, marcando contra David Ospina, calmando a Daibiore.

Falcao marcó para Colombia, empezando otro ataque de nervios.

Garay volvió a igualar.

Cuadrado y Banega marcaron para Colombia y Argentina, respectivamente.

Muriel no logró marcar, pero Lavezzi si anotó por Argentina.

Cardona anotó por Colombia, pero Biglia no logró hacer lo mismo por Argentina, dejando igualada la serie otra vez.

Zuñiga falló, lo que significaba que si Rojo marcaba, Argentina ganaba. Pero Rojo no marcó, extendiendo la serie aún mas y los nervios de Daibiore ya llegaban a puntos que él no creía posibles llegar.

Murillo falló en marcar por Colombiano y por Argentina, detrás del balón se colocaba Carlos Tévez. Tévez marcó, dándole el acceso a Argentina a las semifinales, dónde se encontrarían con la selección paraguaya otra vez. De pasada, con otro premio de mejor jugador del partido inexplicablemente entregado a Lionel Messi.

Si en La Serena, habían igualado a dos goles, en Concepción, eso fue una completa masacre. Seis goles a uno. Un resultado catastrófico para Paraguay. Rojo, Pastore, Di María dos veces, Agüero e Higuaín remataron el partido. En ese partido, Daibiore sintió que Messi había merecido el premio a mejor jugador del partido. En ese partido, él había visto mucho más esfuerzo por parte del hombre del Barcelona.

Y así llegó Daibiore de Cefeo a la final de Copa América.

"Ya, estai' listo?" preguntó Io.

Traductor Io-Español: "¿Ya estás listo?"

"Siempre, pibe." le dijo Daibiore.

"Soy dos años menor que voh' ahueonao. No me digai' pibe." le dijo Io.

Traductor Io-Español: "Soy dos años menor que tú, imbécil. No me digas pibe."

"Por favor no digas nada de 'chileno traidor' ni de 'cuántas copas tenés'." dijo Io.

"¿Traidor? ¿Por lo de las Malvinas? Io, si fue hace treinta y dos años. Vos no eras más que un nene. Habrás tenido...cuatro, cinco años, máximo. Vos no tuviste nada que ver. ¿Y porque voy a mencionar lo de las copas? ¿Si el fútbol lo ganaran siempre los mismos, cuál sería la gracia? Si ganan ustedes, bien, para la próxima. Si ganamos nosotros, bien también. ¿Me entendés?" le dijo Daibiore.

"Si, entendí. No hay problema. Gracias." le dijo Io.

"No hay de qué." le respondió Daibiore.

Hubo un silencio de medio minuto que fue interrumpido por Io.

"¿Apostamos algo?" le preguntó Io.

"Bueno, ya que estamos." dijo Daibiore.

"Ya. Si gana Chile, voh' te teni' que comer alguna weá de esas que prepara el Krishna." dijo Io.

Traductor Io-Español: "Ya. Si gana Chile, tú te tienes que comer alguna cosa de esas que prepara el Krishna."

"Bueno. Pero cuando Argentina gane, tu vas a tener que ponerte una camiseta de la selección argentina." le dijo Daibiore.

Io dio un grito.

"¡Chucha! ¡No, weón, no seai' malo!" le dijo Io.

Traductor Io-Español: "¡Mierda! ¡No, no seas malo!"

"¿Qué, tienes miedo?" preguntó Daibiore.

"¡Si weón! ¡Ando más urgío que mino rico en la cárcel! Más urgío que monja con atraso." dijo Io.

Traductor Io-Español: ¡Si, imbécil! ¡Estoy más asustado que un tipo lindo en la cárcel! Más asustado que monja con atraso.

"¿Y por qué?" preguntó el caballero de Cefeo.

"¿Es broma? Por la semifinal que jugaron ustedes. Seis a uno. Nosotros le ganamos apenas a Perú." dijo Io.

"Ya tranquilo. No les vamos a meter seis." dijo Daibiore.

"Ya, silencio, que va a empezar." dijo Io.

Ya que lo era el anfitrión, el eligió el canal 13 de Chile para ver el partido.

"¿Va a jugar el gato Silva?" preguntó Io.

"¿Ese quién es?" preguntó Daibiore.

"Uno que era de Universidad Católica. No ha jugado en toda la copa." explicó Io.

"O sea, que es el arma secreta de ustedes." dijo Daibiore.

"No, si Silva, el pelado Sampaoli lo usa de defensa." dijo Io.

"Bravo; Beausejour, Medel, Silva, Isla; Aránguiz, Vidal, Díaz, Valdivia; Vargas y Sánchez. No es mala alineación, pero no son nada en comparación." dijo Daibiore, viendo la alineación de Chile.

"Romero; Zabaleta, Demichelis, Otamendi, Rojo; Biglia, Mascherano, Pastore, Messi, Agüero y Di María. Son buenos, pero acuerdate que todo puede pasar en el fútbol." dijo Io de la alineación argentina.

"Y, esa es la belleza del fútbol, Io. Es impredecible." dijo Daibiore.

"Oye, de pasada, ¿que piensas de lo que hicieron los hinchas argentinos?" dijo Io.

"Una estupidez. Una cosa es la rivalidad y otra es burlarse de los muertos de otro país por un partido de fútbol." dijo Daibiore.

"¿Sabís? Me caíste bien." dijo Io.

Traductor Io-Español: "¿Sabes? Me agradas."

"Vos también me agradas, pibe." dijo Daibiore.

La primera oportunidad fue de Chile, a través de Vargas, pero Romero estaba atento.

Luego, Io le reclamó al arbitro por una falta cometida en contra de Valdivia, cometida por Biglia, que a criterio de Io, merecía tarjeta amarilla.

Cinco minutos después, el que reclamaba era Daibiore por una falta de Aránguiz en contra de Di María.

Lo que siguió fueron varios reclamos de Io, que clamaba para que el arbitro le diera una amarilla a Biglia tras otra infracción, esta vez sobre Aránguiz.

Sus reclamos fueron contestados con una tarjeta amarilla para Silva sobre Di María.

De nuevo cinco minutos después, Daibiore se lamentaba pues Di María había tenido que abandonar el campo lesionado.

Otra vez cinco minutos después, Daibiore alegaba por una tarjeta roja para Medel después de una patada al estómago de Messi.

"Ahí se salvó de suerte, eso era roja aquí y en la quebrada del ají." dijo Io.

Diez minutos después, Io volvía a reclamar contra el árbitro por otra falta que Biglia había cometido a Valdivia.

Sus reclamos fueron contestados otra vez con una tarjeta amarilla para Chile, esta vez Marcelo Díaz por una falta contra el 10 de la selección argentina.

Io comenzó a despotricar contra el arbitro que en un minuto cobró una mano de Agüero y una falta de Otamendi contra Valdivia sin dar una tarjeta.

Así terminó el primer tiempo.

Io consiguió más comida, ya que los dos comían mucho con los nervios.

"El partido está muy parejo. Lo puede ganar cualquiera." dijo Io.

"Si, perdimos mucho con la lesión de Di María." dijo Daibiore.

"Y el arbitraje es malo para los dos. A ustedes no les da ni una amarilla." dijo Io.

"Y a ustedes les dejó pasar varias." dijo Daibiore.

Io asintió.

Las quejas de Io desaparecieron tras dos sendas tarjetas amarillas a Argentina. Pero, los cuasi-ataques cardíacos subían conforme Argentina recibía saques de esquina. Esas jugadas aterraban a Io pues la selección chilena era una selección baja.

Io volvió a despotricar después de que Vidal cayera en el área pero no se cobrara la falta máxima de un penal.

El peor fue finalizando los noventa minutos, cuando Messi dejó tirada a la defensa, dejando el balón a Lavezzi, quien a su vez le entregó el esférico a Higuaín, quién, con Bravo en el suelo y el arco descubierto, tiró el balón, pero lo hizo afuera.

El tiempo extra, pasó sin problemas, mientras los equipos descansaban, Io preparaba más comida.

Io regresaba de la cocina con comida cuándo Mascherano falló en la recepción de un saque de portería de Bravo, sin ver a Sánchez, quién tomó la pelota y corrió en busca de la portería protegida por Romero. Io casi tira el bol después de que el delantero lanzara el balón por encima de la portería.

Así acabó el tiempo extra, lo que dejaba las cosas para ser resueltas en penales.

Chile empezaba la serie. Io no podía evitar los nervios, pensando que la historia se iba a repetir, que la final terminaría de la misma forma que Brasil 2014 para la selección chilena. Daibiore también estaba nervioso, pero no lo aparentaba.

Fernández marcó con un bello disparo elevado.

Messi hizo lo suyo, rematando el balón a un sitio que Bravo no pudo alcanzar a tiempo.

Vidal marcó también, dándole un mini-infarto a Io, ya que Romero había rozado el balón.

Higuaín intentó imitar el disparo de Fernández, pero mandó el balón mas arriba de lo esperado, dejando la serie 2-1 a favor de Chile.

Aránguiz dio una clase de cómo patear un penal, igual cómo en Brasil, dando mas ventaja al local.

Banega disparó, pero al igual que Hulk un año antes, lanzó al mismo lugar en el que Bravo se tiraba(de nuevo, a la izquierda) siendo su disparo atajado por el golero.

Io estaba emocionado. Si el siguiente pateador marcaba, Chile acababa su sequía de 99 años sin ganar la Copa América.

Al frente del balón, se colocó Sánchez.

Romero se lanzó a su izquierda, pero el hombre del Arsenal había tirado al centro.

Io saltó de emoción.

Daibiore cerró los ojos.

"Daibiore, son cosas del fútbol. Pudo haber ganado cualquiera." dijo Io.

"Tranquilo, estoy bien. Felicidades por la primera copa." dijo Daibiore.

"Gracias." dijo Io.

"Pero te aviso que vamos a ir por todo a la Centenario, así que se prepare tu selección, que la revancha va a ser en Estados Unidos." dijo Daibiore.

Los dos se dieron un apretón de manos.

"Nos vemos para la Centenario." dijo Daibiore.

"Lo mismo digo." dijo Io.

"La próxima vez, ganaremos nosotros." dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Poco después, Daibiore se vio obligado a comer un plato preparado por Krishna de Crisaor. A pesar de que todos los generales de Poseidón detestaban las dotes culinarias, o falta de ellas de este general, a Daibiore le encantó.

Fueron necesarios Shun y June para mandar a Daibiore a terapia por su adicción a la comida del guardián del pilar del Océano Índico. Una cosa fue el comerla siempre, pero intentar que comieran eso Shun y June fue demasiado para sus dos ex-aprendices.

June aún tiene pesadillas por el estofado de tiburón de Daibiore.

Shun aún tiene un trauma por el batido verde de Daibiore, con espinaca, brócoli, guisantes, lechuga y otros comestibles de color verde. Algunos que en su forma natural no son verdes..

Daibiore sigue bajo terapia.(de electroshock)

 **Bueno, eso fue todo. Aquí se acaba este fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó, dejen una review.**

 **Si, ya sé que es largo. Son más de 4,000 palabras. Un nuevo récord. Que felicidad. Lo festejaré...durmiendo hasta las tantas de la tarde.**

 **Este fic es la primera parte de una trilogía de Io con Daibiore, las secuelas saldrán eventualmente. (Si están leyendo esto y aún no ha salido ninguna secuela...solo lean esto otra vez hasta que salga.)**

 **Aquí les dejo una enseñanza: En el fútbol, no hay buenos ni malos, solo dos lados distintos concentrados en 22 sujetos y un balón.**

 **Ahora...voy a esperar a que sea la hora del partido para disfrutar cómo Chile llega al arco argentino y tener un miniinfarto cada vez que Argentina se acerca al pórtico chileno.**

 **Los veo luego.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
